


Safety Blanket

by flavi_taffy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse of italics, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Break Up, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sad Ending, There's A Tag For That, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavi_taffy/pseuds/flavi_taffy
Summary: Word Prompt: Stay away from me!safety blanketnoun1. a blanket or other familiar item carried especially by a young child to provide reassurance and a feeling of psychological security.2. someone or something that gives a person a sense of protection or a feeling of security.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Safety Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introvertedilama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedilama/gifts).



[Y/N] and Billy were not the typical couple in the small town of Hawkins, Indiana. The goody two-shoes transferee getting the attention of Billy Hargrove? Nothing new and interesting there, Billy was a natural predator. He’d sink his teeth into every prey that he deemed well enough for his attention. But the continuous offer of a date even after a _whole month_ of rejection and shy no’s? Now, that was a recent development the students of Hawkins High didn’t expect.

The pair were the talk of Hawkins High for a good week. With Tommy H’s big mouth, word was sure to spread quickly around the high school.

Billy’s nonstop bickering with [Y/N] was admirable at first, but in the end it was down-right annoying. [Y/N] first thought he was just trying to make them another notch in his belt of people he slept with, but the consistent invitation of a date in Benny’s Burger made her think that Billy genuinely wanted to try it out.

Dating.

Billy wanted to try dating someone. Billy didn’t _do_ dating. What he _did_ do was the usual “wam bam, goodbye ma’am”.

The first date was… unsuccessful. Hell, the term unsuccessful was a _huge_ understatement. Billy decided to ditch the ‘Benny’s Burger’ idea and decided that a picnic in the park was a better one.

A date in the park.

During winter.

For some godforsaken reason, Billy actually thought a date in the park during _winter_ was a better idea than eating lunch at Benny’s Burger where it was _warm_ and _cozy_.

If the grass wasn’t wet from the frost before, it was surely rock hard. Winter in Hawkins didn’t really _scream_ ‘perfect date in the park’. It snowed the first twenty minutes so they had to rush to the car to avoid the nipping cold. If the snow didn’t ruin their date, then surely the abandoned food they’ve left outside did.

But Billy didn’t get angry, _you know_ , like he usually does. He looked at [Y/N] seating at the passenger’s seat rubbing their arms in the cold. A small chuckle rippled through his body, turning into a full howl of laughter. [Y/N] just stared at him, whether in bewilderment or in absolute shock, they didn’t know. A comfortable quiet soon fell upon the two and a soft sigh left Billy’s lips. He felt a calm starting to wash over him, engulfing him in warmth the Camaro couldn’t provide. He reached out his cold hands and they were met with a similar cold shoulder. A moment passed where Billy and [Y/N] just stared at each other, in absolute tranquility, it seemed like they were the only people in the world. [Y/N] broke eye contact first, being flushed and flustered with embarrassment. Why they were embarrassed, they didn’t know. The silence was interrupted with Billy clearing his throat, asking [Y/N] if they were still interested in a makeup date.

One makeup date turned to a trip to the movies, a trip to the movies turned to dates in Benny’s Burger every Friday, and Friday’s turned to dinners with [Y/N]’s family with Billy.

* * *

Billy was mad.

Billy was _beyond_ mad. Billy was _fuming_.

He saw [Y/N] mooching up to Harrington before lunch and he was furious when they started leaning towards him, practically throwing themselves on Steve.

[Y/N] was paired up with Steve for a project they had to present in AP History. ‘ _Great. Had to be with the person Billy hates the most._ ’ [Y/N] muttered to themselves as they wrote down extra notes while the teacher droned out the other pairs of the class. It’s not like that [Y/N] _hates_ Steve. [Y/N] wouldn’t necessarily consider Steve a friend, but they wouldn’t consider him an enemy too. They’ve talked from time to time, but not frequent enough to start calling each other friends.

_‘An acquaintance… Yeah! That’s a good enough description. Right?’_ [Y/N] tried to reason out with themselves regarding their relationship with Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington.

[Y/N] doesn’t mind being paired up with Steve, they actually like the guy for not being a dick to Nancy, even after their nasty breakup. They just hope Billy won’t get mad once he knows who they’re paired up. Billy was territorial with things he likes. Possessive like a brat with their toys, not wanting to share.

The bell rang while [Y/N] was deep in their thoughts, making them jolt to back to the present. They started packing their bags immediately even if their teacher hasn’t dismissed them yet, _still_ going on about the project and the deadline. Students were already moving out to the hallway, not bothering to listen to the teacher. [Y/N] stayed behind, standing on the opposite side of the teacher’s table, giving Mr. Davidson a sympathetic look.

A sigh escaped the tired teacher. “Guess you can’t win em’ all.” [Y/N] gave a nod and shifted, still waiting to be dismissed.

“You’re dismissed, [Y/N].”

“You’ll get ‘em next time Mr. Davidson.”

[Y/N] cornered Steve near his locker to tell him to eat lunch with them to talk about the project.

“Hey Steve,” [Y/N] muttered rather awkwardly.

“[Y/N]! Just the person I wanted to talk to,” he replied enthusiastically trying to wear off the awkward atmosphere. [Y/N] noticed, and greatly appreciated the attempt.

They loosened up a bit and leaned against Tommy H.’s locker. “About the project, do you wanna divide the topics or…” a short pause came from the fidgeting teen, hesitating to offer the option.

“-we’ll just do it together?” [Y/N] asked while removing their AP History book out of their bag.

“Uh, I think it would be better to do it together. I missed out on a lot of classes because of…” Steve made a weird face, scrunching up his nose, before uttering, “…babysitting! Yeah, uhm, babysitting. Is that okay with you, though?”

“Yeah, no! That’s totally fine. We can do a read-over at your place later tonight!” [Y/N] replied, more comfortable to show their enthusiasm to Steve. They parted ways, promising each other to meet later at lunch to discuss an agenda on what to do at Steve’s house.

After their little chit-chat, [Y/N] was feeling more relieved. A task to tick off on the _to-do_ list for today. While the happy teen practically _floated_ with relief walking to the next class, Billy was near the school doors, glaring daggers at their back.

_That little unfaithful bitch,_ Billy thought grimly. _I’ll talk to them about. Nothing to get mad about. Yet._ Billy mused with himself as he walked over to next period. He planned to ditch, but he guessed he needed time to think about his plan to talk to [Y/N]. He knew they were an impulsive type of person, acting first with their actions before thinking about it. And Bill _knew_ they would be hurt when he would outright accuse them of cheating.

* * *

Before [Y/N] even knew it, the day was already done. [Y/N] and Steve got to discuss during lunch, both agreeing to meet up at Benny’s Burger at 5 for a quick snack before going to [Y/N]’s home instead. [Y/N] decided that it was better to do a read-over at [Y/N]’s place since their parents were off to a late-night date anyways. [Y/N] would’ve thought that hanging out in Steve’s room while his parents were downstairs was pretty awkward. Steve, funnily enough, agreed.

[Y/N] didn’t get to see Billy today, though that wasn’t totally a new phenomenon. They just guessed he ditched school without telling them.

They went to the parking lot, expecting for his Camaro to be revving and ready for them. What they didn’t expect though, was a quiet parking lot—which was a very, _very_ rare occurrence that happened ever since Billy came into town – that didn’t hold any loud, running engines. They didn’t spot Max, nor Billy’s infamous mullet anywhere. They checked their watch, seeing that they were rather right on time, scheduled to what Billy deemed fit on when to go home though. They decided to go find Harrington, _‘We were going to the same place anyways’,_ [Y/N] thought over. They found him leaning on his car with Nancy by his side.

[Y/N] warily approaches the car, waving a little at Nancy before leaning on the car as well.

“Well, I guess the phrase _is_ true. ‘Speak of the devil, and he will come,’” Nancy said with a giggle at the end.

“You guys were talking about me? Okay, I’m gonna pretend that isn’t creepy,” [Y/N] replied back with a smirk.

“Oh c’mon, we’re high schoolers. The only thing we practically do is gossip, sleep, eat, and party till the next war,” Steve chimed in, making Nancy burst out in big chuckles.

“That’s called stereotyping Harrington,” Nancy said in a tone that reminded [Y/N] of a mother scolding a child.

“Anyways, whatcha doin’ over here [Y/N]?” Steve asked. “I think Billy ditched. He isn’t around the parking lot and I’m too beat to walk home.” A pause. “I was actually hoping if I can catch a ride with you? I mean, we’re going to the same place…” [Y/N] looks at their watch to check the time. “- in like, 2 hours.” [Y/N] smiles hopefully at Steve. Nancy took a sharp breath in, catching the same withering look Steve was giving her.

[Y/N], catching on quickly, replied hastily “Oh no, you guys have plans don’t you. I can just walk home, y’know. If I’m interrupting something important.” They said with a frown while their form was slowly retreating from the car.

“No! No, no it’s fine. You can hitch a ride. I just had this baby-sitting thing goin’ on with Nancy’s little brother,” Steve said quickly, scratching the back of his neck in the process.

“I can just tell Mike you’ll be busy tonight. We’re having Ele-uhh, I mean Jane over anyways. I’m pretty sure he won’t even notice you’re not there,” Nancy said in a reassuring tone. With a quick goodbye to both partners, she waved goodbye and walked off towards Hawkins Middle School.

“You know, if it was that important, I could’ve just walked home,” [Y/N] said to Steve while he was going around the car.

“It wasn’t anything big. Just a quick D&D match,” Steve said rather nonchalantly. Once [Y/N] climbed into the car, they suddenly perked up at the mention of D&D.

“You play D&D?!”

“Yeah, but I still haven’t got the technicalities and shit down yet. It’s like rocket science, but _harder_.”

“If you play, then you know for a fact the matches are _never_ quick- nor easy. And yeah, it’s kinda difficult to understand everything at first. But it’ll sink in after some time,” [Y/N] said in an optimistic tone, smiling at Steve before fastening their seatbelt.

“It’s been two years. And I still don’t get shit, [Y/N],” Steve replied with a defeated sigh.

“ _Yeesh,_ ” [Y/N] replied. With that, Steve drove off to Benny’s Burger with the windows down and the radio playing a David Bowie song quietly in the back.

* * *

Steve’s car pulled over [Y/N] house with a soft rumble from the engine. Steve gets out of the car first, opening [Y/N]’s door for them. [Y/N] steps out of the car with a small whisper of thanks to Steve. They trot to the door and [Y/N] unlocks it. Steve and [Y/N] grabs the handle at the same time.

“Ugh, Steve… It’s my house,” [Y/N] says with a small chuckle. Steve moves his hand first, moving backwards out to the porch.

He awkwardly rubs his neck and looks to the side. “You know… ugh, chivalry and all.” He says with a small smile. “I’m a person who’s very capable of opening doors by themselves, you know.” [Y/N] chuckles stepping into their home. They’re in their living room by the time they notice Steve’s not with them

“You comin’ or what?” [Y/N] shouts out to him.

“Yeah no, in a second. I just thought I heard a raccoon or something out here. I’ll be there quickly!”

As the two step into the house genuinely enjoying each other’s company, they were blissfully unaware of the dead hiss of a Camaro engine just a few block away from [Y/N]’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> i started on this like years ago and i finally decided to post it as a (very,, v e r y late) bday gift for my friend uwu


End file.
